


Little Moon

by BneJovi, LadyXandria



Series: The Circle [2]
Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Happy Ending, Nausea, Party, Pregnancy, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/pseuds/BneJovi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXandria/pseuds/LadyXandria
Summary: Leesha gives David some surprising news.





	Little Moon

Only one home in Bay Head was lit up in a dazzling spectacle of purple lights, showing everyone in the neighbourhood that their favourite resident was back. The steady thrum of music poured out from the open windows, party goers enjoying the summer breeze and endless alcohol.

David and Leesha had opted for his beach house after arriving back in Jersey from their exotic ocean adventure. Jon had wanted to continue and take Julie to Italy, but the White Party was a must. It was one of the highlights for the year.

They spent the first two weeks lounging on the beach or by the pool. Some of his local friends would stop by to meet the new woman in his life with two of his longtime female friends taking to her almost immediately. 

David was wonderful about showing her around the area, even braving the grocery store to stock the house. Leesha found even though Bay Head was a rich and affluent town, the people were welcoming and gracious. 

Most nights could find them giggling like teenagers and skinny dipping in David’s pool or cuddled on the balcony to watch the ocean waves roll in. Since Lexi was now a distant memory, the party now needed a new planner.

After going with her newly acquired friends to pick out the perfect white skater dress and white stilettos, they spent a relaxing brunch by the ocean sorting out the menu and decor. 

Her longtime friend, Laurin, had flown in from Florida to celebrate before heading to the ski resort she worked at in Utah. She was excited to help with the planning and even more so about her friend’s engagement.

While she did enjoy decorating and organizing it with David and the caterer, Leesha found the strobing lights and blaring music too much. Despite how much water she was drinking or how many crackers she ate, nothing could calm her stomach. Alcohol was completely out of the question too. 

Laurin, finally free from her dance partners grip, came up and gave her a hug. Most of what she said, including gushing about David and the other big names that were present, went right through Leesha. 

“You did a wonderful job, honey,” Laurin complimented with a welcoming hug. “I can’t believe you’re marrying him. The money, parties, celeb friends...I’m jealous.

“Still takes getting used to,” Leesha replied, fidgeting with her sparkly engagement ring. She forced a smile towards David who was playing with the band and finished off her fifth cup of water.

“I’m sure,” she nodded, “But it looks like he adores you already. Oh, and these wings are so good. Beats cold cut sandwiches and veggies.”

Leesha glanced down at the saucy chicken and felt her stomach turn. “I’ll...fuck...I’ll be right back…”

“Are you…” Laurin started to ask as Leesha took off.

The cool air was a relief as it brushed over her flushed skin. Luckily there weren’t too many people by the pool. She rushed to the nearest bush and doubled over, the crackers and water she’d forced down now expelled violently from her body.

She heaved painfully and grabbed her stomach, choking back to gulp air into her lungs. Tears streamed from her eyes as another wave of nausea hit.

“Hey,” came a male voice behind her, “Are you okay? Are you here with anyone?”

Leesha coughed and slowly looked over her shoulder. The tall, well-muscled black man was a good looking one. This must be one of the hired security guards that David kept on speed dial with a body like that...and the fact he openly holstered a Glock in his belt. 

“Ugh leave me alone, would you?” She choked out. 

“Ma’am, you’ll have to come with me if you don’t tell me who you’re with,” the man said, “This is a private party and by invitation only.”

“No shit it is,” she snapped, “David. Okay? I’m here with David. Now please just go and leave me alone with this bush.”

“Sure you are,” he said, his voice dripping with scepticism, “So if I go ask bossman, he’ll know who you are?”

Leesha rolled her eyes. “He’d better. Only been sleeping with me since last year, hasn’t he?”

“Right…” He took her by the arm and hauled her up to her feet. “Come with me.”

“Hey! Ouch! Let me go!” Leesha fought to free her arm from the man’s grasp.

“You wouldn’t be fighting so hard to get free if you weren’t guilty of something,” he pushed her around the edge of the party and into the house, depositing her on a kitchen stool.

“Who the hell do you think you are, asshole?”

“Your worst nightmare,” he growled, “Stay there, Miss, while I go check with the boss.”

Leesha cackled. “Sorry but Bruce couldn’t make it this time! Whatever, asshole...go ask David then you can walk away with your tiny dick between your legs.”

The man rolled his eyes at the petite woman and walked back out to the stage area. He sent his boss a signal and waited patiently for the song to finish and David to make his way toward him.

“Hey, man,” he greeted, sweat glistening on his face and neck. “What’s up?” He took a cold wet towel from the bartender to mop up the moisture.

“Boss, I got a woman claiming she’s with you. Found her throwing up in your bushes beside the pool.”

“Mike...dude...last time that happened, it was a blonde and her fangirl friends,” David laughed. “Did she give you a name?”

“No...feisty little one this time,” Mike frowned, “Said I’d be walking away with my tiny dick between my legs.”

David fell apart in hysterics and clutching his drink. “She doesn’t happen to have short dark hair and glasses, does she?”

“Fuck...yeah,” Mike sighed, “Yeah, she does. Do I need to apologize?”

“Where is she?”

“Kitchen,” he replied, “I told her to stay but I’m not sure she would have.”

“Only if you tell her in the right way.” David gestured for Mike to follow, leading him into the kitchen and seeing Leesha laying her head on the counter. She perked up when he came over and rubbed her back. “Leesha...this is Mike…”

Leesha raised an eyebrow as the strong smell of alcohol hit her like a tidal wave. “Yeeah, we’ve met…”

“Mike...this is my fiancee, Leesha,” David introduced. 

“Ma’am,” Mike nodded, “I want to apologise for getting off on the wrong foot.”

“No harm,” she replied, holding out her hand to shake his. “I’m sorry, Papa Bear, I didn’t wanna disturb you.”

David kissed the top of her head. “Mike says you weren’t feeling well. Do you wanna go upstairs to lay down?” Leesha shook her head and curled up against David’s chest to block out the alcohol on his breath, her arms around his waist. 

“I’ll leave you two now,” Mike said, “It was my pleasure to meet you, Miss. Please just ask if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Mike,” they both said.

David stroked Leesha’s hair and lowered himself to her eye level. “Do you need anything, baby?”

Leesha felt her stomach lurch again and jumped off the stool, bending over the sink and vomiting once more. David was right behind her with a wet paper towel, cooling her forehead and cheeks. 

She rinsed her mouth and gratefully took the can of Sprite David handed her. “Thanks, babe.” The soda was perfect and coated her throat.

“Babygirl, you’ve been sick for a few days,” David said with concern, “Do you think you’ve come down with a stomach bug or the flu? Maybe the other night at the restaurant, when you ate the seafood?” He pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and rested his head on top of hers.

Leesha yelped when he squeezed her, a sharp pain shooting through her breasts. “Ow! Fuck…”

“What the fuck was that?” He jumped back with a frown creasing between his eyes. “What did I do...jab you with something?”

“Squeezed my boobs,” she complained. “And no...it couldn’t have been the seafood. You had it too. Plus sushi on top of it! Talk about walking a tightrope there, buddy.”

“That’s true,” David agreed, “So…Do you want me to ask Tracy to come in and take a look at you?”

Leesha bit her lip and shook her head. “I...um...there’s kinda something I haven’t told you. I thought it was stress...you know from you coming back and the trip...but then the nausea…”

“Baby...Babygirl, slow down,” David said and gently pushed the babbling Leesha into a seat, “Take a deep breath….and start again.”

“I’m pregnant!” Leesha blurted out loudly just as the music had ceased from the party room. She and David stared at each other for several moments, the latter blinking rapidly. It’s true they had talked about it on their vacation but...

“This quick?” David stammered. “Damn, my shit is good.”

Leesha rolled her eyes and gave him a small smile. “So...you’re okay with it? Adding a fourth spawn to your army?”

“Babygirl, I promised you motherhood,” he replied a little misty-eyed, his hands travelling up to her midsection and massaging where they’re baby now rested, “I just wasn’t expecting it so soon. We need to get you into a doctor. Have you eaten much tonight? I could make you some eggs or toast. Do you need to lay down? You should lay down and rest…”

“What about your party?” She chuckled as happy tears sprung up at David’s babbling.

“I can handle both, baby, don’t you worry. Remember that’s not good for the baby,” David said with a wide grin, bending over to place a kiss on her belly. “That’s right, Peanut, no stressing out Mommy. How far along do you think you are?”

Leesha thought about that for a minute, doing the calculations in her head. “Around...maybe 10 weeks?”

“I’m taking you to the doctor's first thing tomorrow to find out for sure,” he grinned, “I want to shout it from the rooftops.” He pulled her from the seat and pulled her gently to his chest, dropping his lips to hers. 

David danced around the room with her, joy filling his heart and silently thanking the Gods and Goddesses for allowing him a second chance. He broke out into an Elvis classic, giving his best impression as he sang ‘Can’t Help Falling In Love’.

“Whoa whoa there, cowboy,” Leesha chimed in, stopping his dancing. “Easy on the movement. The lights made me sick earlier.”

He stopped in front of the sliding glass doors, darkened from the night and turned Leesha in his arms to stand in front of him, resting his hands over her belly. Physically opposite in many ways, Leesha admired just how perfect they complimented each other.

“You’re going to be the most beautiful mommy on earth, Babygirl,” David whispered and kissed her cheek.


End file.
